


I Wished for Peace but Got the End

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Did I Mention Angst?, End of the World, Heavy Angst, I plan on making this a manga series, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One-Shot, Other, Sad, Somewhat major character death, This is the end of it, Waiting, Whump, all names in here are random and are not meant to offend anyone, holy frick, in the future, lots of sadness, no beta we die like men, original storyline, patience - Freeform, she waits for like 9827900183 years, so haha spoilers, the following tags contain content warnings, this is crap, why did i write this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Wished for Peace but Got the End

Samnira was many things.

At first, she was just a soldier that followed orders. No matter the cost, she would do anything to protect her parents and her kind.

She is a Ghenyumen, a race that is against what she used to call home. The Opshaku. 

When she was kidnapped during a mission, however, she was shown by her dearest friends, Ellyrie and Kyren, the possibility of freedom.

She didn't want to go back to the Opshaku. But she did.

Why?

Why did she go back?

She doesn't remember at this point.

All she remembers is that her magic was being sealed away due to acts of treason - what acts of treason? - and that's it.

She was then given the power of all clans.

The power to rebuild the world as she sees fit.

No restrictions, no boundaries, she could bring her friends what they desired.

Freedom.

...It's a beautiful thing, huh?

A world where there's no worries, no pain, no fear.

That's what her friends desired most.

Unfortunately, Ellyrie has been deceased for quite some time now, so she wouldn't be able to be revealed to the grand beauty of what freedom is.

Kyren and Hirava - a royal family member that assisted her a few years ago -, however, can be given this.

No fear of oppression, she'll wipe them all out.

She will destroy the world and rebuild it for her friends.

That was what she believed was her destiny in the eyes of her friends.

Before, she was seen as a hope for being one of the last remaining members of her clan alive. One of the strongest, even.

Now, she was seen as a god. A god of destruction, one that destroys anything in their path.

Before, she was a friend.

Now, she was an enemy.

* * *

Why?

Why did Kyren hide it?

He was practically her relative.

He's a mix between two clans, a forbidden love since one of the clans he was born from was an exiled one.

But, why?

Why is he using his power against her?

Didn't he want this?

Didn't he want peace and freedom?

Why is he looking at her like that?

Aren't they friends?

Is she not a tool?

Is she not a soldier but a rebel?

Is she not his friend?

...She'll just protect him.

He probably lost it, now she can just protect him like she usually has.

They've protected each other, so why not keep it going?

* * *

He offed himself.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why did he do it?

Did he not want this?

He said he wanted freedom for his kind, and she's helping him reach that goal by removing all possible enemies.

A new planet would be built over Ghenyume, why this?

Why did he do it?

...

Hirava.

What happened to her?

Is she still alive?

Did someone assassinate her in hopes of stopping her?

No.

She still has to bring peace.

She's their friend, she has to bring peace.

She has to do this for their sake, dead or alive.

That's why she'll go as far as she needs to.

She can revive them later, anyway.

* * *

No.

No.

This isn't right.

Why?

No.

This isn't right.

She's dreaming.

She isn't dead.

She isn't dead.

She isn't dead.

She isn't dead.

She isn't dead.

She's just sleeping, that's it.

She'll wake her up later. For now, she'll preserve her body.

She'll make sure she is alive.

Because she is.

She is alive.

* * *

No human remains alive on the face of the planet.

She did it.

She destroyed the world and rebuilt it.

She achieved her friends' goal.

Ellyrie can be brought back from life, Kyren will be healed, and Hirava will be woken up.

She went over to check on their resting place to bring them back.

She knew Hirava was sleeping, so she shook her.

"Hey, wake up."

Silence.

"...Hirava? It's morning. The battle is over, we won."

Silence.

"We gained true peace! Don't you want to know what it feels like? If so, wake up!"

...

Silence.

She used the healing clan's magic to heal her and came to the conclusion that she was in a coma.

Next, Kyren.

"Yo, Kyren."

She began healing his corpse.

"You're going to be alright. You'll be safe."

No response.

"...Still sleepy, huh?"

She walked over to Ellyrie's corpse.

"Ellyrie..."

She took a quick look at her peaceful face that the rebellion kept safe for the past years.

"We did it. Aren't you glad?"

She healed the corpse's wound from her fatal injury in a previous battle.

"You'll be safe..."

She looked over at the other two corpses.

"We're free now."

* * *

Two months.

Two months and there is no response from any of the three.

Samnira stayed sitting down for the entire time, not even budging an inch.

Thanks to the healing clan, she was able to give herself stamina. She survived off of leaves she was able to grow thanks to the evolution clan. 

"You guys really are sleepy though, huh?" she asked.

She waited.

She would wait for eternity if it meant her friends could experience the freedom they've always wanted.

* * *

2,832 years.

She'll wait.

She will wait until their eyes crack open and they feel the freedom of peace.

She will wait an eternity if it meant her friends could experience freedom.

* * *

6,000 years.

She will wait.

She will not move.

She will only move if her friends move.

She will only live if her friends are living. Obviously, they're alive.

She will only experience freedom if her friends experience it with her.

* * *

9,139 years.

She will wait.

She will only experience freedom if her friends experience it with her.

* * *

10,000 years.

It is until then she realizes that they're not coming back.

They're not waking up.

...But they're right there.

They're just sleeping, that's all.

Maybe they're dreaming of a world with peace. 

...But it's here.

She's given them freedom.

So why won't they wake up?

They surely can't be dead, she healed them!

She constantly took care of them and healed them.

She made sure their bodies were intact.

She made sure that they were in perfectly good condition so they didn't have to suffer waking up.

* * *

.

.

.

They're dead.

They're not coming back.

.

.

.

Why...?

Why won't they come back...?

She healed them...took care of them... made sure that they were in good condition...

...why did they leave her?

Why did they have to go?

Just when freedom was at their grasp, they died.

Why did life have to be this way?

This isn't freedom.

They've wanted it oh so much and they offed themselves because they didn't want it.

Why?

They've dreamed of it for years, why didn't they want it?

Why?

Why?

Why?

.

Samnira screamed.

She screamed her anger, her sadness, her frustration, she placed her feelings into this one scream.

She cried, she begged, she wailed, but it didn't matter.

They wouldn't come back.

She gained freedom at the price of millions of lives.

.

She didn't care.

She screamed until her throat could no longer produce the sound.

She would scream until her thousands of years' worth of agony were consoled.

Nobody would be there for her except herself.

Might as well keep herself company.

.

She still cried.

She still begged, pleaded, wailed for some god to bring them back.

Deep inside, she knew that they wouldn't return.

She knew long before these 10,000 years that they wouldn't arrive to see the freedom they've been waiting to see.

.

.

At first, Samnira was a soldier that only knew to obey orders from the Opshaku.

Now, she was nothing but a goddess that wished nothing more than the freedom of peace.


End file.
